


Demonic Librarian

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Renjun, Demon Anatomy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Top Na Jaemin, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jaemin was objectively beautiful – came with the job description of Incubi – and actually quite sweet. Renjun wasn’t a prude or lived in celibacy.But he just couldn’t get it up for illiterate men. Okay, that was a lie. But he didn’t want to. And Jaemin, unfortunately, thought Faust was a type of fabric.





	Demonic Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This was requested by anon on CC. I hope this lives up to their expectations ^^;
> 
> Quick clarification: Renjun is a Mogwai, which is a Chinese demon/ghost that does the usual that demons do, but apparently it has a “mating season” during raining season. Since this is fantasy and I’m already doing as I please, a Mogwai will live off sexual energy during the raining season, which is the same source of energy Incubi and Succubae use year-round.
> 
> Also, this is set in a fantasy world, the timeline makes zero sense, but you came here for PWP so I’m not sorry.
> 
> I don't think Jaemin is uncultured or doesn't read, this is just for the sake of this story, thank you
> 
> TW: mentions of death, the word slut is used, but not meant as an insult

The best part about being the librarian and treasurer of the Vampire Lord of the North was the lack of other people you had to interact with, be it other immortals (ew) or humans (big ew).

Renjun was alone with his books, letters, and statements about payments. All he had to do, was keep the dust off the vast collection and correctly add sums of money to report to Johnny, said Lord of the North, how wealthy he still was. In the free time, he was allowed to read himself through the thousands of books.

Most of the other inhabitants of the castle were actually nice and not that awful to talk to. It was simply perfect and the only true inconveniences in his life were the visits from Johnny’s obnoxious, loud, chronically nagging heir, Donghyuck.

Okay, maybe he was overexaggerating a little. He wasn’t that terrible. But Renjun would not hesitate to do serious harm to someone who gave away that he thought so. He had a reputation to uphold here. 

“Aw, come on, I’m so much more exciting than your dumb books.” 

But this person here, he was something else entirely. Donghyuck at least appreciated books, though he had this incurable appreciation for erotica novels. A true literate would read the sex scenes into Victorian plays. 

With this guy, it was still up for debate if he could read. But what he really did incredibly well, was make Renjun want to commit murder.

“Murder on my ass? Oh, you’re so welcome to!”

“Who even let you in here?” Renjun snarled and pushed the thick volume of the newly released novel from the continent across the vast ocean higher up to try and make the Incubus on his table disappear behind it. 

“What do you mean? I’m a valued guest at all times!”

Renjun couldn’t hold a snort and glanced over the edge of the book to stare him down.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Na Jaemin, can you please see yourself to the door, thank you.”

Jaemin smirked and leaned closer, propping his chin on the book. Renjun snapped it shut and caught some skin between the pages, making Jaemin jerk back with a yelp.

“Come on Injunie, please, it’s so boring, just let me blow you or something!” 

“I’m trying to read! This book is really fascinating, but I keep losing the line of thought because your annoying whine is in the background. And I told you last time: I’m not the all-you-can-eat buffet. Go and bug Donghyuck.”

“Yeah, I tried, but when I asked if I could fuck him, he had this dreamy expression and started talking about some human. Can you believe it? A human? I am disgusted, I am hurt, and I feel under-appreciated.”

“Sure.” Renjun muttered and tried to find the page he had been on. Slapping the book shut without a marker hadn’t been one of his brighter moments. Jaemin’s dumbness seemed to rub off. He really had to get rid of him, like, ASAP.

“I feel like you aren’t even listening. Feeling high and mighty? Don’t pretend you don’t go to town come raining season.” Jaemin smirked. Renjun had found his lost page, but he found he didn’t remember what had happened to the protagonist and how he had gotten into the attic of this Dracula person, so he had to go back anyway. 

“The difference here is, that I go to every fancy party thing the humans throw within half a day’s travel and find someone there.”

“Yeah, yeah, but really, sex gets better the more often you have it with someone.” Jaemin purred and stretched over the desk. Three pens clattered to the floor and Renjun groaned and marked the page, before bending to pick them up. If his ass were flammable, it would have been set afire from Jaemin staring at it so intensely when he leaned down. 

“Which means sex with me should be really terrible.” Renjun deadpanned and Jaemin fell off the desk. That was funny and he couldn’t hold back the chuckle over his misery. “I’m going to find Kun and get the mail from him. Don’t bother me, go and find Ten, he’ll fuck you into next year, I’m sure of it.” 

With that, Renjun left the protesting Incubus on the floor and did got to find Kun, despite already having asked for mail earlier that day. Not much ever came, the daily question was more of a ritual than an actual necessity. And a means to get the newest gossip. Not like Renjun loved gossip or anything. But. Eternity was long. And if things happened, it was interesting to hear about them.

 

Renjun got two Jaemin-free hours, during which he complained about the Incubus annoying him to Kun, who listened with an understanding face and nodded whenever it was appropriate, then to Xiaojun, who didn’t listen at all, instead he made him hold branches of the bushes he was cutting into perfect squares, because Johnny had decided he wanted squares now, but he also didn’t interrupt him and Renjun felt sort of useful.

Afterwards, Xiaojun had told him that he didn’t mind listening to his or Donghyuck’s rants and Renjun had spent 30 minutes wondering if he, in fact, was more similar to the Vampire than he wished to be, and what mistakes he had made in his life that led up to him comparing himself to Donghyuck.

And then, he thought it was time to return to his library and work on his brooding and mysterious image that seemed to have gotten damaged. Surely Jaemin would have left by now and gotten over his “But Ten’s scary” argument, his dick doing the thinking for him as per usual. 

Oh boy. Very wrong.

“Injunie!” Jaemin was shirtless, strategically positioned in the circle of light that shone into the library at this time of the day, his soft pink hair reflecting it in a picture of perfection. “You’re finally back! I was dying in loneliness here! I even tried reading your fancy book, but it’s written weirdly.”

Renjun had allowed himself to stare for 0.3 seconds and was now pretending Jaemin didn’t look extremely beautiful where he was lying. 

And, true to his word, the book was moved from where he had put it down. “It’s written in the Green Continent’s language, if you never learnt that, that’s why… NA JAEMIN!” Renjun shrieked, when he spotted his bookmark on the ground, apparently having fallen from the pages when the Incubus had opened it carelessly.

“Yes, that’s my name!” Jaemin purred, but his smile dropped when Renjun looked up with a glare, and scrambled off the floor. “It wasn’t me! I’m not the father!”

“Shut up you idiot, you dropped my bookmark and I already struggled finding the page once!” Renjun roared and marched towards Jaemin, who backed away to the door. 

“I’m sorry, I swear, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he had reached the exit and Renjun didn’t feel particularly forgiving so he kept closing in. 

Jaemin threw the door open and, with a final wave, he fled the scene. 

Renjun considered following him, but decided against it when he realised he had effectively gotten rid of his annoying ass. 

Why was he even here? Jaemin lived at the court of the Eastern Vampire Lord. Sure, they sometimes visited each other, but there wasn’t any reason for him to be here. 

Why did he care why Jaemin was here? Renjun snorted at his own stupidity and turned from the door. 

 

The thing was…

Jaemin was objectively beautiful – came with the job description – and actually quite sweet. Renjun wasn’t a prude or lived in celibacy. Not like that’d work, since he had to feed off sexual energy for three months every year. 

But he just couldn’t get it up for illiterate men. Okay, that was a lie. But he didn’t want to. And Jaemin, unfortunately, thought Faust was a type of fabric. 

If he was already descending to one level with Donghyuck, he’d at least have to have some standard when it came to men and women.

 

Too bad Jaemin hadn’t gotten the memo the first 3 million times, and when Renjun entered the garden for his morning run, the Incubus was launching on the handrail in only a pink, fluffy robe. Possibly with clothing underneath, but Renjun wouldn’t be surprised if not.

“What a beautiful morning, almost as beautiful as you, my dear Renjun!” Jaemin squinted into the sun, but even with his face pulled into a grimace he still looked stunning. 

Renjun decided to ignore him and stomped down the stairs, past Jaemin balancing on the rail. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m taking my morning run. You’re welcome to join. But you don’t seem dressed for the occasion.” Renjun pointedly gave Jaemin a once-over, and the Incubus had the audacity to use the opportunity to push out his ass. 

“I am dressed for the occasion. Only I had a different kind of workout planned for us!” Jaemin purred and elegantly hopped down and dropped his robe to reveal his shoulders.

“You want me to bend you over the rail here for everyone to see?”

“Oh, I was thinking the other way around, but I’m… flexible.” Jaemin grinned and poked his forked tongue between his fangs. 

“Go and read a Shakespeare novel and we can talk again. I don’t let uncultured men fuck me.” Renjun announced and turned on his heel, taking the last steps and immediately falling into a light jog.

“Where do I find a Shark Spear?” Jaemin called after him.

“Library.” Was all Renjun replied. 

God, Jaemin was so pretty, why was he so dumb? It was a crime against nature.

Then again, if Jaemin would start spewing smart quotes to go with his winks, Renjun might spontaneously combust, not to mention he’d do things that’d ruin his reputation for the next 2,000 years or more, so maybe it was a good thing, after his image had already taken several hits recently. 

 

A run over the estate could take anything from 10 minute to 10 days, if you knew your way around (or not). Renjun wasn’t eager to get lost in the woods and stumble into one of Xiaojun’s Faery rings today (it had happened one time, ONE TIME!), so he was back at the castle 65 minutes later, feeling refreshed and awake, ready to start the day properly. His clothing stuck to him, so he headed for a bath first.

 

When he came into the library, two receipts a bored Taeyong had given him from Johnny in his hand, a very unfamiliar, surprising picture presented itself:

Jaemin, still in his robe, was curled up in the leather armchair Johnny had for “aesthetics”, nose buried in A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Renjun rubbed his eyes, but it wasn’t a fever dream. Also, he was physically incapable of getting fevers.

Like he had sensed his presence, Jaemin looked up for the book, purple eyes finding his immediately. But then, he opens his mouth and Renjun’s metaphorical hard-on over a reading man immediately got ruined.

“Hyuckie said this one was good, because it had orgies. Where are the orgies? I haven’t read a single sex scene yet and I’m already on page 15!”

Renjun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he turned and slammed the door behind himself. He could do Johnny’s expenses later.

 

“Say, Renjun, you don’t happen to know why Jaemin’s still here?” Ten leaned on the dining table, lips still blood red from eating, eyes glinting in true Ten-fashion. 

“No.”

Renjun did know, however, that Jaemin had been working his way through Shakespeare like a champion over the last days, but was reading Donghyuck’s illegal erotica novels in between, all while sitting in the leather chair, right in front of his nose, usually wearing little to no clothing. It was rude, it was offensive, and Renjun hadn’t signed up for any of this.

“Hm, because Taeyong said Johnny didn’t have any business with Sicheng, and even if he did, it should be Yukhei coming to report, and Donghyuck said Jaemin was here to broaden his horizon. He hasn’t really left the library in two days, but I haven’t heard any sex-noise from there.”

“Were you listening on the library door?” Renjun rubbed his temples. 

“No, of course not, who has the time. But Kun said so.”

“Ah.” 

“So, you aren’t fucking? You know Incubi can only go for a week without feeding?”

“Do you want him? I already told him he should go ask you.”

Ten grinned, fangs poking into his lower lip, but he stopped talking after. Renjun sort of wanted to punch him, but that was a very terrible idea, because Ten was a vicious, trained fighter, while Renjun had the build of a toothpick and the martial arts skills of a lamb.

 

Renjun normally rose quite early, however, he appreciated quiet and peaceful mornings just how any normal person did. 

This wasn’t a quiet and peaceful morning!

“Oh Injunie! Wherefore art thou Injunie? Deny fuck how did it…”

Renjun was on his legs, vision still blurry from being rudely awaken, and stumbled to the half-open window, ripping it completely open to see Jaemin on his knees under it, a rose in his hand, fumbling with what looked like notes.

Renjun picked up the closest heavy object – a vase, how fitting – and aimed, just as Jaemin started his second try (or third, who knew for how long this mad-man had already been here while Renjun had still been sleeping. And dear Lucifer, who else he had woken?).

He was never going to live this down. 

Jaemin yelped, when the vase hit him, but plastered on a smile to beam up at Renjun. 

“Injunie, I…”

“Shut up Jaemin, it’s the bloody crack of dawn and Romeo and Juliet both die because they’re overdramatic teenagers.”

“You said Shakespeare!” Renjun knew what he had said and he wasn’t regretting it, even when he had to deal with almost-hard-ons on the daily now, because the image of Jaemin in that ugly leather chair, reading, was just really doing it for him. Nothing like a handsome man reading. But he also couldn’t give in now. His reputation of being cold and mysterious was on thin fucking ice!

“Yes, as a start. There’s more classic literature than just Shakespeare.”

“But you said if I read Shakespeare you’d let me bend you over the handrail and fuck you.”

Renjun sputtered and prayed to all that was unholy that no one else was awake yet.

“I didn’t say that! I did absolutely not say that! You’re not getting anywhere near my ass like this, Na Jaemin!” he screeched, before slamming the window shut.

But Renjun couldn’t deny that there was a slight buzzing under his skin over getting serenaded like Juliet. Even though she had dumbly died in the end. 

 

“You know…” Donghyuck leaned onto the sink. Why he was in Renjun’s bathroom was a mystery yet unsolved, but Renjun also didn’t really want to know, so he just dried himself off while Donghyuck rambled on. He had started off with something about this human he had apparently been banging several times since the first time a few weeks ago. Renjun didn’t even remember his name. 

But now, he seemed to change the topic to something far more uncomfortable “Jaemin’s really trying hard. I wonder why. I told him you weren’t that great in bed.” 

“You did what?” Renjun asked icily, fixing Donghyuck in a glare.

“Yeah, stop giving me that look, I only said it to calm him down. You’re okay, especially with the Mogwai anatomy stuff. Anyway, he just got these glassed-over eyes and tried to make me retell the whole thing and that was just gross.”

“Ew.”

“So my point is, you should just let him fuck you. Or fuck him. Whatever. The poor boy is getting less sane by the day, and this is Jaemin we’re talking about, the Incubus that decided he was going to become part of a Vampire’s curt and smuggled himself into one, so he’s got plenty of screws lose already. I’m actually baffled you two never had sex before, I mean, it sounds like it’d make sense.”

“Are you calling us sluts?”

“Sure, why not.”

“You better sleep with one eye open.” Renjun growled, but Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow and he really had no place to talk. “I like men with class.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night. I’m just saying. He’s actually trying, I don’t think he’s ever tried so badly for someone. I think you’re being racist, because you know he feeds off you, which makes about as much sense as women putting down and denying other women their rights, because you do the same, just limited to a few months.”

“I… I’m not! And that’s definitely now how racism works!” Renjun gasped. Really, if he thought about it, why exactly was he denying Jaemin? Oh right. “He… he asked if Voltaire was a type of desert.” Renjun swallowed down tears. The pain was still fresh.

Donghyuck gave him a blank stare, before it clicked with the vampire.

“You’re giving Jaemin blue balls because he didn’t know your favourite author?” 

“Scream it around the whole castle why don’t you. And he’s not my favourite author, he’s…”

“A brilliant writer, historian, and philosopher, a genius and the biggest blessing to ever grace earth, yes, I know, I know.”

 

Since Donghyuck was the second worst tattletale in the castle, it shouldn’t come as a surprise Renjun’s deepest worries and secrets he had shared in the privacy of the bathroom in the morning reached Jaemin before noon. 

“I need you to help me find Candide!” 

Jaemin’s hands were plastered on Renjun’s desk, face serious. 

Renjun sighed and sat up from his crouch, marking his page. 

“Why?”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know who Volière was. But I’m willing to learn! Become a better person, one worthy to suck your dick.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Jaemin’s shirt, easily pulling the surprised Incubus over the desk to press a kiss to his lips. 

“The hell?” was all Jaemin managed to press out, before Renjun licked into his mouth. It took half a second for him to understand what was happening, and then he was kissing back, his forked tongue playing against Renjun’s and it was slippery and wet, but Jaemin immediately started teasing against the sensitive spots in his mouth, which made Renjun shudder. 

Then, he slammed a heavy book against Jaemin’s chest and pushed him back to the other side of the desk, which he had crawled onto.

“This is my personal copy, so don’t lose it.”

Jaemin stared down at the book, then up at Renjun. His purple eyes were dark, lips shiny and Renjun felt a pang of regret over not just letting Jaemin go on. But it was just so hot to see him try, he wasn’t going to lie.

Also, the fact that he still didn’t get Voltaire right was enough to make Renjun’s dick go limp.

“I…” Jaemin mumbled and looked down again. Renjun didn’t miss the way his robe stuck up in a tent. 

“Men who read are really hot, you know?” Renjun whispered and Jaemin visibly swallowed.

“I know I’m hot.” He answered, but his usual cockiness was gone and Renjun couldn’t hold the smirk.

“Well, I have things to do, so, have fun.” Renjun grinned and slipped away.

 

Within two days, the whole thing had become a game. 

Renjun would let Jaemin kiss him until he got lightheaded and Jaemin moaned under his hips, and then present him a new classical masterpiece, watching Jaemin give him puppy eyes. 

Like any game, it got boring after a bit, though, and Renjun wasn’t cruel to just lead someone on for weeks and not put out. 

Especially since he hadn’t lied: reading men were his thing and Jaemin was not only reading, but also looking stunning while doing so, which itself was material to get off on for months after this. 

So, after Jaemin had honest-to-Lucifer whimpered when Renjun had sucked on his tongue earlier today, which sent all his blood rush south very quickly, he felt like it was time to cash in the reward he had started looking forward himself for a bit now. 

Of course, Renjun would never admit this out loud. 

While Jaemin was playing chess with Donghyuck – the most boisterous, un-sophisticated round of chess Renjun had ever witnessed, he made his way to the room Jaemin stayed in and let himself inside. Kun would get his keys back tomorrow. The housekeeper always got angry when someone stole them, but he also never found a better hiding place, so.

The room was relatively tidy, and Renjun inspected the sheets, before deeming them clean enough. He stripped himself and quickly checked his ice-blue hair in the mirror, before deeming himself pretty enough. 

The mattress was nice and soft and Renjun happily buried himself under the sheets to keep from getting cold. There was a copy of “666 nights with the devil’s son” on the nightstand and Renjun rolled his eyes, but still picked it up to peek inside. 

The story didn’t really do it for him, but it was just to pass time, anyway, and then, finally, the door softly swung open and Jaemin padded inside. 

Renjun looked over the edge of the book and locked gazes with him. It was nice, to watch his eyes go wide, before he blinked several times.

“Injunie? Uh… this is my room.” 

“I know.” Renjun closed the book and over-dramatically stretched over to the night stand, where he put it down, knowing the sheets had fallen down to reveal his bare torso. 

Jaemin was staring, tongue wetting his lips and Renjun stretched his arms over his head. 

“Are you going to stand there all day? Do I need to get myself off while you watch?” Renjun pushed a hand under the sheets and palmed it over his dick and Jaemin sucked in a sharp breath “Or are you going to come and fuck me?”

“Shit, what the hell?” Jaemin hissed, but he was in motion immediately, stripping his shirt as he went, and immediately crawled on top of Renjun, caging him against the bed. “I think I’m dreaming.” He whispered, before he leaned down and caught Renjun’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. 

Kissing Jaemin was fun, Renjun had decided days ago, because both their saliva was meant to make things… slip. So combining them made this wet and dirty from the second their mouths met, but also incredibly hot in Renjun’s opinion.

He licked against the roof of Jaemin’s mouth, behind his teeth, his hands trailing over Jaemin’s back, until he reached the waistband of his pants and pushed right inside, grabbing the flesh of his ass and Jaemin moaned into his mouth. 

“You fuck me, or I fuck you?” Jaemin gasped, placing small kissed against Renjun’s cheeks between every word. 

“How does a forked tongue feel in your ass?” Renjun asked innocently and Jaemin smirked, before leaning down to suck a dark mark on his neck. 

“Why don’t you find out, hm? People have fainted before.”

“Oho, don’t you think you’re overexaggerating a little?” Renjun asked, pushing his hand deep enough to be able to brush his fingers against Jaemin’s sack from behind, which made the Incubus shudder. 

“Okay maybe it had to do with me taking too much energy.” Jaemin admitted a little sheepishly and Renjun grinned. “But I promise, it feels great.”

“Well? What are you waiting for them?” Renjun asked, and subtly spread his legs. Jaemin licked against his neck once more and bit down on a place where he had left a dark mark. Renjun’s mind supplied he’d have to wear a turtleneck the next two days, until this was healed, but whatever, it felt amazing and his dick twitched, when Jaemin pulled away, the skin stinging in the cold air. 

Jaemin moved backwards, pushing away the covers, so he was sitting between his legs and Renjun pushed himself down from the pillows to lie flat on the bed, before grabbing one to prop himself up, Jaemin staring with dark eyes the entire time.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, Injunie, you’re literally the prettiest!”

“Don’t you have better things to do with that mouth than flatter me?” Renjun complained, feeling anticipation rise under his skin.

Now. Renjun had a lot of sex. Most immortals had a lot of sex, it just was something fun to pass the time. But most of that was with humans, just a quick fuck to get his hunger stilled. 

Incubi were something else entirely, and specifically Na Jaemin was something else entirely.

Before Renjun could start to get actually nervous, Jaemin started trailing kisses down the inside of his thigh and he sighed happily, as his skin tingled at the sensation of wet lips pressing against it.

Jaemin settled his hands on his ass and pulled the cheeks apart a bit, staring at him for a beat. Renjun softly nudged his heel into Jaemin’s lower back, and the other laughed, before leaning in. 

Jaemin licked up a thick, wet stripe over his hole and up to his dick that was hard on his stomach, and Renjun breathily moaned, his muscles going lax on instinct. It didn’t have to be rain season for him to be naturally good at this, and Jaemin surely knew, being the same after all.

Jaemin brought his mouth down against his hole, and then he felt it: two tongue tips running around his rim. 

Renjun felt pleasure shoot up his spine and a much louder moan left his lips, as he relaxed into the sheets fully. It was so much more intense than just one, and Jaemin’s spit made it slick and easy. 

He only teased for a little, before he pushed his tongue inside, the ring of muscle easily opening for him. 

“Uh, Jaemin.” Renjun grabbed the sheets under himself to hold onto something, while Jaemin started slowly thrusting his tongue in an out, working him open comfortably and easily. 

When Renjun was completely comfortable, he started teasing. He curved his tongue up, no, down, no, oh Satan, bot ways, because he could, and dragged it against Renjun’s walls and he couldn’t hold the gasp of pleasure at the sensation. 

It was so good, so fucking good. Renjun could already feel pressure build in his gut, while Jaemin slowly picked up the pace, dragging his tongue against the sensitive insides over and over and Renjun started moaning with every pass now.

Suddenly, a finger pushed into him, the stretch thicker, but so slippery and wet it didn’t hurt at all. 

Before Renjun could even prepare himself, Jaemin crooked it and within a second, he had found Renjun’s prostate and rubbed his finger against it mercilessly. 

“Fuck, ah, fuck.” Renjun arched off the bed, eyes rolling back, and he didn’t even realise he was coming, until he felt the hot splatters hit his stomach, the orgasm so sudden and hard, his ears rang. 

Jaemin kept pushing into his sweet spot throughout, until Renjun was jerking on the mattress in over-sensitivity, and he pulled out. 

“See? Did I promise too much?” Jaemin smirked, his chin shiny and Renjun wanted to give him a snarky comeback, but no words came. Instead, he pulled Jaemin down and put his tongue into his mouth, licking against that devious forked one he had. 

“Fuck, you’re a devil!” Renjun panted when he pulled away and Jaemin looked ridiculously smug. 

“Demon, but close.”

“Shut up, or you can see how you deal with blue balls.”

“No!”

Renjun rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a selfish lover, he wouldn’t have Jaemin suffer. At least not because he didn’t come.

“So, what do you want in return?” Renjun asked, coyly blinking his lashes and Jaemin sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Fuck, I wish I cared, I just want… whatever, just you.” Jaemin groaned and started ghosting his fingers over Renjun. 

Renjun threaded a hand into his pink hair and pulled him down, so his mouth was right next to his ear. “Then fuck me, like you mean it.”

Jaemin groaned and pulled away. “Fuck, yeah, let me, can I, how quick…” Jaemin glanced down, but Renjun hadn’t let himself go soft after his orgasm. Jaemin might have a forked tongue, but Renjun had a few tricks up his sleeve, too, ones that he could only use once he had already come. “Shit, that’s so hot.”

“Just fuck me.” Renjun purred and wrapped his legs around Jaemin’s hips, trying to pull him closer. His dick was throbbing on his stomach again already, and he felt slickness run down his ass. He wanted Jaemin, he wanted him so badly right now.

“Let me…” Jaemin brushed his fingers against his hole, but Renjun reached down and pushed them away. 

“Haven’t you slept with any Mogwais? My body does that all by itself.” Renjun explained and Jaemin made a choked-off noise. 

“I’ve only ever been fucked by them. Shit, is that really okay?”

“If I have to ask one more time, I’m leaving and using a dildo!” Renjun warned. Jaemin groaned and closed his eyes, but did as he was told.

Renjun felt him press against his slick entrance and then he finally pushed inside and Renjun felt himself get opened so wonderfully his eyes rolled back into his skull, as he arched his back to push against Jaemin, taking him easily. 

“Fuck, I… fuck, Renjun, you’re amazing.” Jaemin gasped and Renjun felt his dick twitch inside him.

“Move, come on.” He groaned, rolling his hips up against the Incubus. 

Jaemin growled and then his hips snapped forward and Renjun had to hold on for dear life, as he immediately set a brutal pace, pounding into him. 

“Jaemin, ah.” Renjun reached up and held onto Jaemin’s shoulder, his body getting pushed around the bed too much to hold on, and Jaemin grunted into his ear, as he thrust his hips forward and Renjun hiked his legs up some more and Jaemin hit his sweet spot dead on and Renjun saw stars, not even sure if he was panting, moaning, or screaming. 

It was so hard and fast, it almost hurt, yet it felt so right at the same time, unlike anything he had ever felt. No one had fucked him like this before, and Renjun wasn’t sure he could ever have sex with anyone else again and feel fulfilled after this.

Jaemin kept pushing right into that bundle of nerves that made Renjun forget his own name, each move sharp and accentuated. 

“Fuck, Injun, urgh.” Jaemin’s moans mixed with Renjun’s own, as they both got lost in the rhythm and pleasure. 

Renjun dragged his nails down the Incubus’ back, trying to get leverage, and when he did and the angle became even better, he clenched down on Jaemin hard. 

“Fuck, there, there, there.” 

Jaemin pushed him up by his hips a little and Renjun forgot to breathe, going completely silent, his body feeling like it was on fire from Jaemin fucking him just right, his second orgasm so close, he could feel it on is tongue.

“Close, Jaemin!” Renjun gasped, his voice breaking off into pathetic, desperate moans.

“Come for me, come on.” Jaemin rasped and Renjun just let got. His body tightened for a second, and then he came again, shuddering as Jaemin sharply pushed into him, milking his orgasm until Renjun went limp under him. 

The Incubus huffed and his thrusts became erratic, before his hips stuttered and he buried himself in Renjun’s ass one last time, before he came with a low groan of Renjun’s name. 

They both took a few minutes to calm down. Jaemin pulled out and Renjun shuddered, as he felt cum and slick leak from his ass.

“Shit, I think I’m a little in love.” Jaemin muttered.

“Hm, you think so?” Renjun eyed him. 

“You actually get wet? Like… I never experienced that.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows in surprise “Really? Well, yes, I can make myself, but only once I came.”

“And that refractory period…”

“I can go for longer.” Renjun smirked. 

“Shit, how many times?” Jaemin asked, deep admiration in his eyes.

“So far? Four’s the record.”

Jaemin wrinkled his nose. “Only? I’m sure I can break it!”

“Oho, you do?” Renjun grinned. 

“Yup. Not right now maybe.”

They both chuckled. 

“Well, I’d have had to keep it up, if you had wanted to try. Record breaking has to follow scientific rues.” Renjun teased “So, shower?”

“Hm… later.” Jaemin buried his nose in his neck and Renjun felt goose bumps rise on his skin.

“Hey. You aren’t the one with body fluids everywhere.” Renjun complained, but Jaemin only hummed. 

He rolled his eyes and reached behind himself, easily finding Jaemin’s dick. It was soft, but still wet, and when he stroked his hand over it, Jaemin jerked back to consciousness. 

“Injunie!” he whined, clearly over-sensitive, but Renjun could feel the blood rush under his fingers.

“What?”

“Urgh. Fuck.” Jaemin whined, pressing his face into his shoulder, moans muffled against Renjun’s skin.

Renjun kept gently teasing him back to hardness, starting to pump his fingers in a loose ring over the length. Jaemin’s small strained groans quickly turned into sensual moans again, and just when he started to leak pre-cum again, Renjun pulled away.

“Time to shower.”

Jaemin yelped, when Renjun pushed him off himself and sat up to leave, more cum and slick immediately running from his ass, and it was gross. 

Renjun got to the door, there, Jaemin had caught up and grabbed his narrow hips, stopping him. 

“That’s mean.” Jaemin growled into his ear and Renjun shuddered. He felt him rub his hard dick against his back, and his own cock sprung back to life, as Jaemin kept grinding himself up against him. “Foul play.”

Renjun whined, pushing his hips back, to snake a hand between the door and himself to jerk himself to full hardness. “I never… uh… I never said I played fair.”

“Fuck, you’re the cutest.” Jaemin bit down on his ear and Renjun moaned. 

Jaemin roughly turned him around, pressing his back into the wood of the door. He stared down Renjun’s front, then grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off where he was still working up and down his dick.

“You’re still stretched, right?” Jaemin whispered and Renjun shuddered, before nodding. He wouldn’t be producing slick anymore, but he really didn’t need to, with everything down there being completely wet already. 

And then, Jaemin suddenly hiked him up, hands under his knees and Renjun squeaked and held himself up around the Incubus neck.

“Light as a feather.” Jaemin whispered, then licked over his mouth and Renjun opened to kiss back, but Jaemin somehow had managed to line himself up and pushed up into Renjun’s open hole. 

“Jaemiiiin.” Renjun whined, feeling every centimetre of his cock press into him, stretching his tight walls. Jaemin groaned and readjusted his grab, before he let Renjun sink down a little, so he was fully seated and Renjun clung to his shoulder, as he felt Jaemin completely take over control of the situation. 

He moved carefully, rolling his hips so Renjun got used to the sensation, and when there was no sign of pain, Jaemin’s moves got bigger, until he was thrusting up into Renjun, while dropping him down on his cock in one smooth motion.

Each thrust made a wet squelching noise and despite the pace being slower than before, it felt even more intense to Renjun, every drag against his walls hot and perfect. 

Jaemin pushed his arms further under his legs, until Renjun’s knees were hooked over his elbows, which allowed him to drop Renjun even lower while still holding him up safely and Renjun just gasped weakly, when he felt him push into his prostate, that felt like it had got more sensitive with each pass against it. 

“Fuck, Injun. Fuck, look at you, all open and wet, fuck!” Jaemin groaned and Renjun just sobbed in reply, feeling his third orgasm build. 

“Jaemin, I’m… I’m close, it’s so good, I…” Renjun cried out, when Jaemin snapped his hips up and his vision turned white for a moment. It was too much, and he felt like this was the tenth orgasm already, because all of them had been so hard and good, and he didn’t want to stop ever. 

Jaemin moaned and pushed into him, harder and harder, clearly chasing his own high and Renjun managed to reach down and fist his hand around his dick, that throbbed at the touch. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Jaemin cursed, when Renjun started clenching down on him. He got sloppy in his moves and his hip’s slapped against his ass, and then Renjun felt the heat of cum inside and it was enough to send him over the edge once more, only a few last squirts of cum left in his body, that landed on the stains on his abdomen. 

Jaemin kissed him sloppily, and Renjun couldn’t even be bothered to use his tongue, much too exhausted and sated, so he just let Jaemin map out his mouth lazily.

His head slowly cleared, and all his muscles felt sore and tight from the waist down, his legs a little numb from still behind held up.

“Bloody hell, I don’t think I can walk tomorrow.” Renjun rasped, when he finally found his voice. 

“Sorry, not sorry.” Jaemin replied and placed another sweet kiss on his lips. 

Renjun rolled his eyes. 

“Not to mention, I want to break your record. I already got to three. I think five is easy.”

“Sure.” But Renjun couldn’t stop his spent dick from twitching ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> If there’s any other pairings you’d like to read in this AU, I’m open to take suggestions. If (!) I can think of something, I’ll write them, but I’d like to keep it PWP because I have so many project WITH plot already rip
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
